


A Few of my Favorite Things

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Sara shares a holiday tradition with Nyssa.





	A Few of my Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of mina's writing squad's fic swap for ell (yellow-canary) ♥

Cold nipped at her nose and wind blew through her hair. Nyssa pulled her jacket tight against her. She had been trained by her father to withstand a multitude of different climates. Adapting was one thing she was very good at when it came to her missions. This was simply another objective, one she was going to take care of without a problem. The landscape before her was snow and ice. Yet, there were people about. Adults as well as small children. They moved across the ice as she was set to do. Blades upon their feet and their hands interlocked.

Sara stood in front of her, looking a vision as she always did. Bits of snow rested in her messy blond hair. A wide smile on her face made her crystal blue eyes shine with such light it made Nyssa’s heart stutter in her chest. She was bundled up in a warm white coat, a gray scarf, and jeans. Her feet were also adorned with bladed shoes. With fingerless gloves, Sara gripped onto Nyssa’s hands and began to pull her forward.

“Habibti,” Nyssa warned.

Sara laughed, the sweet, harmonious sound which had caused her to fall in love with her little bird in the first place, “You’re going to be fine.”

“I am not worried,” she huffed.

Ice skating was not one of the many skills she had accrued over her life, but she was most certainly not worried. If the activity involved blades of any sort then she should be able to adapt easily.

“Alright,” Sara pulled her hands back, “Show me what you got.”

Nyssa pulled down on her plaid jacket and nodded. She was not going to let her beloved’s taunting get under her skin. She would, however, show her exactly what she had. Carefully, she slid off the safety of the snow and onto the frozen waters. Her usual grace left her as her knees wobbled. She did her best not to flail, but her feet slid forward of their own accord and she quickly lost control.

Sara moved and caught her before she fell. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara tightly. Taking in a deep breath, she attempted to find her barings.

“Did you bring me out here to make a fool of me,” she quirked a brow as she leaned back to meet her gaze.

“No,” Sara exclaimed, “Of course not. I wanted to show you one of my favorite things about the holidays.”

Nyssa stared at her with disbelief.

“C’mon, you can do this,” she held onto her hands again and started to backup, “Copy me.”

She felt absolutely foolish. Nyssa Al Ghul, expert markswoman, archer, and graceful fighter had nearly been taken down by a pair of ice skates. But if this was one of her beloved’s favorite holiday activities then she was going to try harder. Besides, a pair of bladed shoes would not get the best of her.

Nyssa wanted this to go well. It was the only time alone they had been allowed since Sara had come for her. Since she had brought her along on that ridiculous ship with her equally ridiculous team. There were few of them she actually found herself able to tolerate. Even their supposed leader grated on her nerves on the best days, but he had allotted the team a holiday break, and time with her habibti, so she could not dislike him completely.

She moved in sync with Sara. The rest of the people around her, even the children, were doing a much better job, but her sole focus was on Sara. Everything else fell away. Her little bird let go of one hand and moved to skate beside her. Slowly, they picked up the pace. Nyssa was soon able to find her balance. Her knees didn’t shake as much and she began to skate with much more confidence.

She was sure she had her footing this time. Nothing was going to take her down. Except for her over confident attitude. She moved a little faster and slipped. Her feet went in opposite directions, but she attempted to regain her balance and bring herself back to center. Nyssa’s grip on Sara tightened. Sara moved around to skate in front of her again, but it was too late. Nyssa lost her balance completely, falling backwards onto the ice with a loud ooph. She pulled Sara with her. The smaller woman landed on top of her with a laugh.

With something resembling a growl, she said, “Are you sure you did not bring me here to make a fool of me?”

Part of her could hardly be angry with the way Sara laughed and smiled. It was almost unfair the way her little bird could pull at her heartstrings. The coolness of the ice quickly penetrated her thin leggings. Her thighs and backside were soon as frozen as the water. She shivered, but refused to show any other sign that she was cold. She refused to show her backside was sore from the fall. Assassins did not complain about injuries to their glutes.

“I swear,” Sara leaned up and pecked her scowling lips, “You just have to take your time.”

Nyssa narrowed her eyes, but she believed Sara. Slowly, Sara got to her feet and reached her hand out for Nyssa’s hands. Nyssa huffed as she pulled herself up with her beloved’s help. She felt like an idiot for falling, she was cold, and she could not hone this skill which Sara seemed an expert.

“You aren’t going to be perfect in one day,” Sara said as if she were reading Nyssa’s mind, “I know you’re good at everything,” she teased, “But it’s not the end of the world.”

Nyssa groaned.

“Slower this time,” Sara squeezed her hand.

They moved again and this time Nyssa listened. She glided across the ice slowly. Her muscles ached from the fall, but as she moved with Sara she let the embarrassment ebb away.

“My parents used to take Laurel and I here,” Sara said as they rounded the lake, “It was tradition. We’d skate, mom would watch from the sidelines, and dad would try…. and fall,” she chuckled, “Afterwards we usually went back home, completely frozen, and made ourselves hot chocolate and popcorn. Of course with popcorn comes a movie. Nine times out of ten it was some silly Christmas movie.”

Nyssa’s heart warmed, listening to Sara speak. She loved to learn new things about Sara. Every new fact, she chalked away in her memory bank. She remembered everything and she always would. The fondness in which Sara spoke about her family made her think about the few holiday memories she had. Or rather one specific memory.

“I did not know my mother well,” she said, “She died when I was very small, but I do remember one year when I was given the gift of a Hanukkah celebration with her. It was done in secret. My father did not approve of religious affiliations. He believed they were a distraction,” they made it around the lake again, “It is one of the only memories I have of her. She was beautiful as she bent of her menorah, the candlelight illuminating her face,” her voice trailed off.

Sara squeezed her hand.

“That was the one and only time I have celebrated… at least physically.”

They both grew quiet. Sara led her off the ice and pulled her to a bench. Her arm wrapped around Nyssa tightly. Part of her was saddened by the memory, but she also felt some relief, sharing a part of herself with Sara. It was difficult to disclose information about herself after having it burned into her mind repeatedly to be careful and not to trust. With Sara it got easier with time. She wanted to be honest and open.

Nyssa rest her head against Sara’s shoulder. The snow fell harder around them, but the families and couples on the ice continue to play. She squeezed Sara’s hand again, reveling in the moment. Soft and quiet. She never thought she would find herself so at peace with her beloved. It was a perfect moment; it could have been frozen forever in a snowglobe for her to enjoy and love.

“I love you,” she whispered.

In response, Sara pulled back until Nyssa did and leaned in to kiss her, “I love you too,” she mumbled against her lips.

They settled back where they were, Nyssa’s head on Sara’s shoulder. She could smell the sweet scent of Sara’s shampoo. A soft coconut. It was one of her favorite aromas and it always seemed to calm her. As did the scent of her skin, especially when they were in a warm embrace. She nuzzled her gently. Later in the night she knew Sara would be in her arms, if only for her to hold her for a short while.

“Are we going to continue this tradition with hot chocolate, popcorn, and a Christmas film?” she asked quitely.

“Yes,” Sara said, “But first… I’m buying you a menorah.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
